What Could've Happened If Celipa Was There
by Sailor J-chanDuoxHilde 4ever
Summary: In a mountain field, Goku and Piccolo are ready to fight Radditz. But before the battle can start, a beautiful woman appears on the scene. It's Celipa, Goku's mother! Following her is Bardock's crew...and Frieza's crew. R/R! Ch. 3 up!
1. Default Chapter

What Could've Happened If Celipa Was There

Disclaimer- I own nothing. (Breaks down sobbing) If I did, GT wouldn't have happened, the Funimation version wouldn't have sucked, and everyone would be younger than they are.

Summary-In the mountain field, Goku and Piccolo are ready to fight Radditz. But before the battle can start, a beautiful woman appears on the scene. It is Celipa! And following her is Bardock and his crew…and then Frieza and his crew.

Mother?

"Give me my son!" Goku screamed at Radditz. Radditz merely sneered at his brother.

"Why don't you come and get him, totochan (1)?" he shot back.

"He's your oniisan, (2) huh?" Piccolo muttered to Goku.

"Yeah, unfortunately so."

"Shut up!" Radditz screamed at the two of them. "I've heard enough of your mindless nonsense! Fight me, Bakarot!"

"Now, now, Radditz," a feminine voice drifted over them. All of them, including the imprisoned Gohan, looked up at the clouds. Those puffs of air seemed to part as something…rather, _someone_ floated downwards. "I never let you call Kakarot that name when he was a baby, I certainly won't let you do it now!"

"What the *ell?" Radditz muttered.

"I never let you swear, either," said the woman, sending a ki blast his way. Radditz dodged it, just barely.

The form slowly came into view. Standing before them was an angelic figure. Her catlike eyes were flaming orange and sparkling. Her silver-black hair cascaded like a waterfall reaching to her ankles. She was wearing a sun yellow dress that stopped to just below her knees. (3) To anyone else, she would seem like a weak homebody. But to the fighters there, she was an almost invincible powerhouse. 

"Huh," Radditz spat. "I was wondering when you'd show your face, Okaasan (4)."

"Oh my God," Goku whispered.

"Obaasan?" (5) Gohan whispered, staring at her.

"I believe I let you hang out with the Shinigami's too often, especially with Nappa," Celipa said, frowning. "Gomen nasai, (6) Radditz-kun, (7) but this time, you're not getting away with it."

Celipa spread out her palms at her side. She closed her eyes, concentrating. Then, she began chanting a spell. "Sun, moon, stars, chikyuu (8). Hi, (9) air, mizu (10), rock." (11) Her eyes opened, and they had gone from sparkling to fierce. "Saiyan Hi Flash!"

Spiraling out of both of her palms came a flaming tornado. As they sped towards Radditz, they started to intertwine until the formed a huge, snaking coil. Grass burned to ashes underneath it as it soared towards her eldest son.

Radditz took the force head on. Screaming in pain, he was forced backwards and into the pit where he held Gohan captive. Slamming onto the machine, he cracked the pod open. With the pod torn apart, Gohan leaped out of the seat and latched onto the canyon wall, yelling.

A cracking noise was heard as the ground began to rumble beneath them.

THE CANYON WAS IMPLODING!!!!!!

"Gohan!" Goku screamed. "He'll be crushed!!!"

Celipa thought fast. Taking off from the ground, she sped just a few feet from the soil and headway into the canyon.

Suddenly, a huge column of fire and ash shot up from the huge crater. Piccolo grabbed Goku by the back of the shirt and pulled him back, taking off into the air. Nothing could be heard over the enormous explosion as fountains of flame shot up from the ground.

"Gohan!" Goku yelled.

With a burst of ki, Celipa, carrying her only grandson in her arms, soared out of the flames triumphantly.

Blazing past them, Celipa screamed something that only Piccolo could hear with his hearing. Grabbing Goku by the arm, Piccolo pulled his teammate out of the area as the whole mountainous plain burned into cinders beneath their feet, Radditz trapped within the blazing inferno.

Well, that's the 1st chapter. The second one will come soon. Sorry if it's boring, but it'll get more exciting later on. 

2nd chapter-Celipa moves in, Bardock comes searching.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Totochan-little brother Oniisan-older brother If you've ever seen Sailor Moon: Hearts In Ice, Celipa looks exactly like human Luna. Okaasan-Mother Obaasan-Grandmother Gomen Nasai-I'm very sorry Kun-boy Chikyuu-earth Hi-fire Mizu-water This chant is Sailor Mars' chant from Sailor Moon. 


	2. The Truth

Disclaimer-Read the first one

Summary-Read the first one

The Truth

Goku, Piccolo, Celipa, and Gohan flew out of the mountain area at the speed of light. Behind them, searing flames erupted against the azure sky. Huge explosions blocked out any sound, including Gohan's screaming.
And just as suddenly as it erupted, the flames died down.
"Hey!" Goku called as the noise settled. "Are you three okay?"
"Hai! (1)" Piccolo called back.
"Hey!" Goku called down to Celipa. "Are you okay?"
"I-I'm…"Celipa trailed off. A soft groan emitted from her lips as her eyelids fluttered shut and she began falling!
"AAAHHHH!!!!" Gohan screeched as he spiraled down headfirst. He struggled to loosen the grip Celipa had on him. With a burst of strength, Gohan pushed off from his obaasan's arms…and kept falling. -_-;;;
Gohan's screams were cut off as Piccolo grabbed his tail. Gohan was paralyzed up and down his back as he fell limp.
"Gohan!" Goku yelled. He soared towards them, Celipa clasped in his arms.
"I'm okay, 'tousan (2)!" Gohan called, his power of muscle control returning to him once Piccolo had straightened him and let go of his tail.
Piccolo and Goku drifted down to a grassy plain similar to the one they had just left, except it was free of flames. Piccolo dropped Gohan on the ground. The chibi (3) kodomo (4) jumped around happily, all the troubles he had just been in forgotten.
Goku's mind, however, was far from forgetting his problems. Here in his arms was his…okaasan? Gently laying her against the rock, he stepped back as if he had touched something vile. This was his okaasan. She wasn't even 40 years old yet, that he could tell. Oh, well. She had probably married young, like he had. And had kodomo young…
That was what was bothering him. What kind of parent sent their kodomo away at two years old? Looking at her, Goku couldn't see that she had any intent of hurting him. His usual trusting nature kicked in…she'd probably been coerced into doing it. Oh well, he'd learn the truth soon enough.
"'Tousan?" Gohan asked, coming over to his otousan (5). "Is 'Baasan (6) meiou (7)?"
"Ie (8)," Celipa said. Slowly, she lifted her head up. "Pretty close to it, though."
"Are you really…" Goku trailed off.
"Your okaasan? Hai," Celipa said, nodding. Then, her eyes glazed. "Kakarot. My son."
"But…"
"Why are you here?" Celipa supplied for him.
"You're good."
"I'm your okaasan, that's my job," Celipa said, and smiled. Then, she stopped smiling. "It wasn't pleasant, I'll tell you. Sending you to Chikyuusei (9), I mean. But it had to be done." Celipa looked Goku square in the eye. "Mind you, don't think I wanted to. It was the law. All 3rd-class babies had to be sent off at age two to destroy a sei (10)."
"Wait a sec. I'm from another sei?"
"Hai," Celipa said, nodding. "Vegetasei (12). A planet of senshi (13)."
"Vegetasei?"
"What's Ve-vege…" Gohan tried to pronounce it.
"Vegetasei," Celipa supplied. "That is another sei, where your otousan, and I, are from. The people there are incredibly strong, even from birth. And our ruler, Ou Vegeta, decided that we from Vegetasei, called Saiya-jins (14), are the supreme masters of the universe. Thus, he decided, just before you were born, that all 3rd-class babies have to go to a sei to take over it."
"So that's why I'm here on Chikyuusei?" 
"Hai," Celipa said. She looked ready to cry.
"Why didn't you stop them! Why did you let them send me here?"
Celipa began crying. "If I did…if I had stopped them…they would've killed me. And then, your father and brother, and lastly, you. Ou Vegeta does not tolerate opposition!" She slammed her fist on the rock she was leaning against, her tears turning from sorrow to anger. "Who gave him the right to take you? Certainly not ME!!!"
Gohan hid behind his father. What was wrong with his obaasan?
Celipa sighed, and her anger diminished. She wiped away her tears and tried to smile at her long-lost family. "This is foolish, really. I should be happy that I can finally see you again. Lucky me got permission to leave work for awhile."
"Work? What kind of work?" Goku asked, surprised.
"I am supposed to patrol the galaxy in a military squadron. Put down rebellions, that kind of thing."
Goku was about to ask another question when a huge CC plane came down close to them. The doors opened, and out stepped Bulma, Krillin, and Master Roshi.
"Goku!" Krillin exclaimed. "You're still alive!"
"Yep," Goku said. Straightening, he outstretched a hand to Celipa. She blinked, then realized what the gesture meant. Graciously, she took his hand and stood up.
"Who's this pretty girl?" Roshi asked, drooling over Celipa. (Celipa is supposed to be drop-dead gorgeous.)
"Married," Celipa answered, used to perverts going all-psycho about her.
"Krillin, Bulma, Roshi," Goku said. "This is Celipa." He paused for a minute, not believing he could actually say what he was about to. "My okaasan."
"Your…your…what?" Bulma exclaimed.
"I'm his okaasan," Celipa said. Then she smiled. "Moshi (15), minna (16). As Kakarot said, my name is Celipa."
While the others absorbed the shock, Celipa spoke again. "I think we should get out of here. Radditz should be awake soon."
"What?" Goku yelled. "He's still alive? But I thought…"
"You thought _that_ was enough to kill him?" Celipa laughed. "God, no. That will only knock him out for awhile. He can take much, much more than that. Especially from his okaasan, who he outclassed in fighting when he was only 10 years old!"

~ 

Deep into the reaches of outer space, a man named Bardock paced in his ship. Frustrated, he looked at the clock. "Panboukin! Where is Celipa!" he demanded of his teammate. "She should've been back hours ago!"
Panboukin gave Bardock a funny look. "She only been gone 2 hours."
"Exactly!"
"Bardock, calm down," another teammate, Toma, said. "My sister can take care of herself."
"Besides, shouldn't you be excited?" another man, Totepo, said quietly. "You are going to see your son soon."
"I know!" Bardock shouted.
The three other men pulled on their ears, indicating that he shouldn't scream so loudly.
"Gomen," Bardock said quickly. Then, he turned on his heel and marched into the control room. "We're going to Chikyuusei," he announced, slamming the door shut.

~

"And that's the story, Chichi," Goku said. He, Gohan, Celipa, Piccolo, Krillin, Bulma, and Roshi were standing outside Goku's tiny house in the wilderness.
"Oh my God," Chichi said. "Oh my God!"
"Um, are you okay?" Celipa asked her daughter-in-law.
Chichi put a hand to her temples and shook her head vigorously. "Hai. It's just that…well, it's not everyday you learn your husband is from outer space!"
"I expected a similar reaction," Celipa admitted.
"You want to come in?" Chichi asked the rest of them.
"Sure!" Bulma said. Krillin nodded his agreement.
"All right," Roshi agreed.
"Well, I was leaving," Piccolo said. "See ya," he said, turning around.
"Please stay, Misuta (17) Piccolo?" Gohan asked. "Please?"
Piccolo growled, but turned around. "All right," he muttered. "Fine."
Celipa giggled a little. This green man had obviously taken a liking to Gohan. (Don't you dare accuse me of making a yaoi! I despise gay fics!)
The whole group stepped into the house. It was a bit cramped with all of them, but they manage to fit. Chichi went into the kitchen, and Celipa followed her.
"Do you need help?" Celipa asked.
"Well, can you cook?" Chichi replied, tying an apron around her waist.
"Can I?" Celipa said laughingly. "Without me, the kun at work would either starve, or die of malnutrition from eating too much takeout!"
Both women laughed at the simple minds of the men in their life.
"So, Celipa, do you still have a husband?" Chichi asked.
"I should say so," Celipa said. "His name is Bardock. We, too, had a child in our 15th year, just like you. Although, we had reached 15 at the time."
Chichi blushed a little. "Hey!" she protested. "We handled it, didn't we?"
"Of course," Celipa said. "And admirably so. I have a fine grandson."
"Celipa," Chichi said after a pause. "Do you think your husband, Bardock, will come?"
"I give him three minutes until he shows up," Celipa answered.
Three minutes later:
"Told you," Celipa said to Chichi as everyone ran outside. A small silver ship was slowly descending to the ground.
As the ship thudded to the ground, the door slid open. From the smoke and dust rising from the ground, four shadowy figures stepped. As the debris breezed away, they saw four men, all similar looking with red-brown tails and spiky black hair.
"Bardock!" Celipa exclaimed. She ran to one of them and kissed him. "I was waiting for you to show up!"
"Celipa, why didn't you come back immediately?" Bardock scolded.
"Don't treat me like a kodomo," Celipa chided. "I was busy meeting our son and his family." Celipa stepped aside, gesturing to Goku, Chichi, and Gohan. "Bardock, this is your son Kakarot, his mate, Chichi, and his son, Gohan."
Bardock just kind of stood there, staring. 
Then he promptly passed out.
Yay! My 2nd chapter! I'm so cool!
For all you Radditz fans, he is still alive. I'm not a Radditz fan (I thought he was butt-ugly and had the worst voice ever), but I never dreamed of taking him out. His importance to the story will be revealed later on.
Hai-yes
'Tousan-Daddy
    Chibi-little
Kodomo-child/children
    Otousan-Father
'Baasan-Grandma
    Meiou-dead
    Ie-No
    Chikyuusei-Planet Earth
Sei-planet
    Ou-king
Vegetasei-Planet Vegeta
    Senshi-warrior/warriors
Moshi-hello
    Minna-everyone
Misuta-Mr.
PLEASE REVIW!!!!!!! 


	3. Settling On Chikyuusei

Disclaimer-Blah 

Summary-See disclaimer

Settling On Earth

It was the day after Celipa and Bardock had arrived with their crew. So far, they were settling into Earth life okay, except for a few screw-ups. For instance…

"Get away from that vase!" Chichi screamed at Panboukin.

But it was going relatively smoothly.

"'Baasan?" Gohan addressed Celipa. 

"Hai?" Celipa said, turning her attention to her grandson.

"How old are you?"

BONK!!!

"Gohan!" Chichi yelled at her son, brandishing the Almighty Frying Pan of Doom. "You're not supposed to ask a lady that!"

Celipa laughed. "It's quite all right, Chichi," Celipa said. "I am almost 35 years old. How old are you, Gohan-kun?"

"Yon," (1) Gohan answered, holding up that many fingers.

"Do you train in martial arts yet? Your uncle Radditz did when he was your age."

"Ie," Gohan said. "'Kaasan (2) worries about it, 'cause of all the messes 'Tousan's got into 'cause of it. She keeps telling me the pen is mightier than the sword, but the pan is mightier than both." He put a hand on his head to show how many times he'd been hit on the head with the Almighty Frying Pan.

Celipa giggled and smiled at her grandson. "Your okaasan is a wise onna (3)," she said. "However, suppressing your Saiyajin urge to fight is like telling a bird not to fly or a fish not to swim. So, with her permission," Celipa stood up, "I would like to teach you how to fight."

Gohan popped out of his chair. "Really?" He looked at his okaasan with one of those infamous Son expressions. "Can I, 'Kaasan?"

Chichi looked a little nervous. She honestly didn't want her son to start in the world of fighting; it caused mainly pain and suffering. But what Celipa said made sense. From what she'd seen, a Saiyajin could go crazy if deprived from fighting. She wiped her hands on her apron and gave it some more thought. "Okay," she finally agreed. "But you be back before dinner or you're in trouble, young man."

"All right!" Gohan cheered. "Come on, 'Baasan, let's get going!"

"Y'know, this wasn't _exactly_ what I had in mind!" Gohan yelled to Celipa over the roaring of the huge mountain lion.

"Calm down, Gohan," Celipa said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Fighting something like this is awesome training."

"But I've never fought before! How am I supposed to fight _that_?"

"Your Saiyajin heritage will tell you what to do. Just remember, offense is the best defense. Don't simply block, fight back." Then, seeing how he was still nervous, she smiled at him reassuringly. "And if it gets _too_ dangerous, I will pull you out and get out of here, okay?"

"Okay," Gohan said, still kind of nervous. Trying to calm his unstable nerves, he walked right in the path of the mountain lion. 

The mountain lion, which was extremely territorial, barred its fangs and snarled at him. Gohan bit his lips to stop himself from running. Then he stuck out his tongue at the lion and blew a raspberry.

The lion roared out its indignance and charged towards him.

Gohan didn't even realize that he was fighting back until a single claw ripped through his flesh, causing fresh blood to spill. Without realizing it, his Saiyajin side was taking over. Anger flared in his eyes as he struck at the lion with a fist, hitting the big cat on the face and sending him back.

The lion snarled angrily. This kid wasn't going to be as easy to get for food as he thought. He straightened out and growled again. He'd get this kid if it was the death of him.

The lion charged towards the young Demi Saiyajin (4) with vengeance in its eyes. He raised his paw, four sharp claws spreading from his foot. He was heading for Gohan's neck!

It was too fast for Gohan's young body. There was no way he could dodge or defend against the assault. He covered his face with his hands and hoped for a quick death.

Nothing. No pain at all. He uncovered his face and looked up. His obaasan was holding him, safely away from the mountain lion and hovering 100 feet in the air. Below them, the lion roared at them and then disappeared into the forest.

Celipa slowly descended until her feet were safely on the ground. She put Gohan down and plopped on a rock. "God, that was close!" she exclaimed, sighing. "I thought I was gonna have a coronary!"

"How was I 'Baasan? Did I do okay?" Gohan asked eagerly, looking up at her. 

She smiled and laughed a bit in her throat. "You did fine for your first time," she informed him, patting his head. "Most fighters would have died or been severely injured. You walked away with only a scratch on your cheek." She paused for a moment before going on. "You're going to make a grand fighter. I can tell. Now, let's try something a little less dangerous, like, meditating?"

Far off in the distance, a body struggled to its knees. Radditz coughed up some smoke, then looked around. From the position of the sun and the change in climate, he could tell the battle had ended days beforehand.

He hurled a curse into the sky.

Angrily, he pressed a button on his scouter. "Radditz calling Vegeta. Radditz calling Vegeta."

"Speak up, I'm busy," was the curt answer.

"Chikyuusei has a better defense than we thought. We'll need back-up if we wanna get this sei cleared."

"Fine. We'll be there in a year. You stay and find any weaknesses you can about their defense system. Report _anything_ that you find out."

"Yes, sir!" Radditz replied.

"Oh, and Radditz?"

"Yes?"

"Try not to screw it up."

With that, communication ended.

Finally, I updated! Show me I didn't update in vain and review!

Yon-4

'Kaasan-Mommy

Onna-Woman

Demi Saiyajin-Half Saiyan


End file.
